No Such Things As Miracles
by ecrespol
Summary: This is my first attempt to write this type of chaptered story. Davis finds out about TK & Kari's relationship and may tries to take revenge, with the help of a Dark Evil. Of Course it's Takari (What else is there). ***Updated Chapter 3 Added***
1. The Begining

**I don't own digimon (yet)**

**No Such Thing As Miracles (Chapter 1: The Beginning)**

  
  
"Ahhhh!" yelled the young, boy as the images from his dreams began once more to erode his sanity, or rather what little bit of sanity that he had left. The more he thought about it, the harder it was for him to accept that the dream he was having was just an echo of the horrors that he had seen in the past few days. As the boy hoped once more that, in fact it was all just a bad dream, he was again brought back to reality by the pain that was coursing through his body. The pain that the boy felt in his arm was nothing compared to the pain that he felt after being powerless to help his friends as they fought to save him.  
  
_"How could I have let this happen?"_ the boy thought to himself. _This was all my fault if I hadn't been so angry, so desperate, so selfish none of this would have happened if I hadn't..."_ he kept thinking, his thoughts being interrupted by the groans of pain from across the campsite.  
  
The boy's eyes then turned to see the two friends of his who had entrenched themselves under a large oak tree. After all they were the focus of the young boy's anger, they were the ones who he had felt betrayed him.  
  
The boy still remembered all those feelings that led him down that dark road which, nearly ended in the destruction of them all. Even now after it was all over he still couldn't shake the feeling that he had been betrayed. "She's supposed to be mine." the boy thought once more, even though he knew that this was the way that it had to be. Yet still, he couldn't just accept that, even after everything that had happened he still felt anger, not only over what his friends had done to him, but over how he could have been so blind to what was in front of him for so long.  
  
The boy thought to himself. _"Why even after all the damage that my anger had caused, did they come to save me. Why did they risk everything to save me from my own creation, from myself?"_ Still not understanding what it really meant to be a friend, after all if he was ever any true friend none of this would have happened.  
  
The boy was still so confused, how had he let his emotions to push him so far. Once more the events of the last three days started to once again seep into his mind...  
  
  
~~~ @@@ Flashback (Duh) @@@ ~~~  
  
"Hey Kari, what'cha doing after school, cause I was wondering if you wanna come watch my soccer game." asked the young boy, with a look of expectation as if he would hang on every word of her response.  
  
Finally after a brief pause she responded. "Davis I'd love to, but I promised TK that I would come watch his basketball game. You understand, right?"  
  
"Of course I do, a promise is a promise." the boy responded, noticeably upset by the response that he had received. However even though he was beginning to grind his teeth and his face was showing a bit of a frown Kari didn't seem to notice it.  
  
"Thanks for understanding, maybe I'll catch your soccer game some other time." With that she turned and started to walk away, from the boy, whose frown had since turned into a scowl.  
  
_"Maybe I'll catch your soccer game some other time."  
"Maybe I'll catch your soccer game some other time."  
"Maybe I'll catch your soccer game some other time."_  
  
The boy kept hearing Kari's words run through his head, echoing over and over getting louder and louder until he thought that his head would explode.  
  
_"Some other time, but this is the championship game, the whole season was leading up to this, and she would catch it some other time."_  
  
As he thought, the boy could feel his blood start to boil. _"How can she do this to me, just blow me off for him? What does TK have that I don't? Why doesn't she just tell me that she hates me? Why does she just lead me on?"_ The questions kept running around in his head and the more that he thought about it the more that he realized that he could only come up with one answer...  
  
_"There trying to drive me insane!"_ Davis thought to himself, before shaking his head wildly. _"No, no, I may be going insane, but TK and...Kari, they're my friends they wouldn't do that to me."_  
  
He once more shook off these feelings, knowing full well that they were slowly pulling him apart at the seams.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to take forever to pass, all the while those same thoughts echoed in his skull. The boy felt so confused, he knew that Kari and TK were his friends and would never try to hurt him on purpose. His head kept telling him that they were his friends, but for some reason his heart kept telling him that they were his persecutors.  
  
Eventually the school day ended and Davis slowly headed off to meet his team for their big game. Even though he had been looking forward to this game for so long, to Davis it just didn't seem to excite him. He still couldn't reconcile the differences between what he knew and what he felt.  
  
The game started and Davis' team after two quick goals by their opponents had to attempt to claw their way back, if they would have any chance of a victory. Some how even though he was on the field Davis felt as if he was somewhere else altogether. He couldn't couldn't help but feel that everyone knew about the grand plan to drive him insane, but him.  
  
Just when Davis felt like he was about to lose his mind a sound brought him back to reality. It was the sound of the whistle that signaled the end of the game. Even though Davis recognized that his team had just been beaten 7-1 for some reason it didn't seem to matter to him, nothing seemed to matter.  
  
Young boy finally decided what he had to do. He then left the soccer field to search for Kari, he was going to confront her and find out if all the things that were running through his head were true or just his irrational thoughts. As he started to approach the gym where he knew Kari would be watching TK's game he saw something that seemed to confirm everything. All his worst fears had been confirmed, all his crazy thoughts, everything that his delusional mind had thought up was true.  
  
Davis took a second look at what was going on behind the gym, just to make sure that he wasn't just imagining his worst fear, but sure enough he saw the same thing. _"How could they? I thought that they were my friends."_ Davis thought to himself.  
  
Davis didn't know what to do, how could he react to what he was witnessing. Just when Davis thought that things couldn't get any worse, they did. TK and Kari finally separated from what seemed to be hours of having their lips intertwined only to see Davis standing there.  
  
"D..Davis, how long have you been standing there?" Kari asked him hesitantly knowing full well that he had been there long enough to have seen everything.  
  
Davis didn't say anything, he just put his head down and started to hurry down the path that led past the school's gym. Almost as quickly as Davis had moved toward the path TK had moved in front of him.  
  
"Davis wait you don't understa..." TK started before being stopped abruptly by a quick right hand from Davis which caused him to stumble back.  
  
TK quickly shook off the punch and called out to Davis once more. "Please, Davis don't go, let me explain." but it was too late, Davis had run off.  
  
Davis ran for so long that when he finally did stop he could barely walk anymore and just sat on the ground where he was.  
  
Once more his thoughts began to echo around in his head. _"They're not trying to drive me insane, they're trying to destroy me."_ as the image of what he had just seen etched itself into his mind, he still felt himself trying to shake off these thoughts that didn't seem to be his. The more that Davis re-ran the events outside the gym through his head, the more willing he was to start accepting these ludicrous ideas.  
  
As Davis stared to accept the thought that TK and Kari were conspiring against him, he could feel his feelings of persecution being lifted. however those fears were being replaced by a deep feeling of rage. Davis could feel his thoughts turning away from what TK and Kari had done to him to focus now on what he could do to them.  
  
Davis was so consumed by his need to find revenge that he did not notice the black fog which had settled in around him. Finally Davis allowed himself to to ask the question that he had been fighting.  
  
"How can I hurt them like the way that they hurt me."  
  
That question seemed to echo in the fog around him, even though Davis had asked the question out loud he had not expected to get any sort of response. The question however was heard and the answer would prove to be one which would change everything for the digidestined.  
  
"I know of a way for you to exact your revenge." a dark voice spoke from within the fog.  
  
"Wh..who's there? Who are you?" Davis asked hesitantly.  
  
"What's in a name, just consider me a friend who wishes to help you see that they will pay for what they have done to you." The dark voice spoke once more.  
  
"How?" Davis asked into the fog, no longer trying to fight off the dark feelings which were seeping into his heart.  
  
The voice gave a slight chuckle and then began to explain his plan, all the while the darkness that was surrounding Davis began to get thicker and thicker until eventually all of the light had been consumed...  


*******************************  
Well? Let you know what you think of the first chapter of my first (intended) multi-chapter fic. The more reviews I receive the faster the other chapters are completed.

A/N: I don't really know how the title fits with the story I just like it so don't complain.

Check My new Takari Site [http://www.darknest.com/takari/][1]

[  
I Support Takari. Do You?][1]

  


   [1]: http://www.darknest.com/takari/



	2. The Trap

**No Such Thing As Miracles (Chapter 2: The Trap) **

  
{Knock, Knock, Knock}  
  
"I'm coming." said Kari as she headed towards the door of the Kamiya apartment.  
  
{Knock, Knock, Knock}  
  
"I said I'm coming!" Kari reiterated as she opened the door took a look at who was standing outside.  
  
"D..Davis" she uttered obviously taken back by the boy standing in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kari asked, too surprised to phrase the question any other way.  
  
"Well..." Davis started.  
  
"I really felt that, after the way I acted yesterday, I really had to apologize to you and TK." Davis said, as if he was reading off of a well rehearsed script.  
  
"You don't hav..." Kari started to reply.  
  
"But I do, I had no right to behave the way I did." interrupted Davis.  
  
"Come inside." Kari begged as she beckoned him inside.  
  
"D...Davis?" another voice stuttered as Davis entered the room.  
  
"Hi TK, I'm glad your here. Like I was telling Kari, after the way I acted yesterday I felt that I owed both of you an apology. By the way how's your jaw?" Davis said, smirking quickly, then putting on his sincere face before anyone noticed.  
  
"A.., It's Ok." TK responded, not sure which surprised him more, Davis' apology or the fact that Davis got his name right.  
  
"Anyway it should be me that's apologizing to you."  
  
"We both should." Kari added.  
  
"We never wanted for you to find out about us like that, we were trying to find a way of letting you know without hurting you. I guess that that's a moot point now, but you have to understand that we didn't do this to hurt you. In a way it's thanks to you that we got together." TK said.  
  
"What do mean, thanks to me?" Davis responded seeming irritated, by TK's comments.  
  
"Well you see, Kari and I have had feelings for each other for a long time, but until I saw the way that you acted towards her it made me realize how deep my feelings really went. Every time I saw you try to impress her I felt jealous that you were getting closer to her and I was getting pushed further away. That's what finally gave me the courage to tell Kari how I felt about her." TK continued, knowing that Davis had a right to know the truth, but still expecting that his words would anger Davis. To his surprise Davis didn't get angry, in fact Davis didn't seem to show any change in emotion at all.  
  
"I'll admit that, I wish that I didn't find out the way that I did, but I guess that I always knew that Kari and I would never work out. After all, I look at the way that you two act around each other and I guess that I always knew. From the way that Kari's eyes lit up when you walked into the class that first day of school I on some level recognized Kari's feelings for you. That's part of why I always tried to compete with you, and part of the reason that I messed up your name so often." Davis calmly said, still showing little emotion, which for Davis was strange. After all Davis was rarely able to speak of what he had for lunch without running off on some sort of emotional tangent.  
  
Kari had been so surprised by Davis' statement, however lacking in emotion that she kissed him on the cheek and said "thank you". That little peck on the cheek which would normally cause him to turn a bright shade of red, provoked absolutely no reaction from Davis', only a blank stare from his distant eyes.  
  
"I have to go, I need to take care of something?" Davis finally said after a short pause, and with that proceeded to head out the door of the apartment.  
  
Almost as soon as he closed the door behind him that dark fog began to again settle in. Davis saw in the fog the dark silhouette once more and spoke to it. "Well I talked to them and convinced them that I'm ok." Davis said.  
  
"Good, it is important that they think that you are still their friend." the silhouette said to Davis in a voice that somehow seemed strangely familiar to the boy, as if he had heard it before. In fact even the outline of the figure was starting to look familiar.  
  
"Well they do." Davis replied.  
  
"Well they do, what?" a voice behind Davis said. Davis turned quickly to see who had said that and saw Kari standing behind him.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just talking to myself I guess." Davis said to the girl, wondering how she hadn't seen who he was talking to or the dark fog around him.  
  
"Well try not to do that to often, people will think you're crazy." Kari said with a giggle. "Oh yeah, I just wanted to say thank you, one more time for understanding." she continued.  
  
Without even turning around Davis said "it's ok" before continuing to head towards the elevator of the apartment building.  
  
When Davis exited the apartment building the dark outline, which had never really left even when Kari was present again spoke to him.  
  
"Ignore her, she's not your friend, she is trying to destroy you, they both are." the dark figure bellowed to Davis.  
  
"I'm just not sure if this is right. They seemed to be truly upset that they had hurt me and I can't help but wonder if I would be that concerned for TK if our roles were reversed." Davis said to the outline confused as to what he should do, not knowing what he should do. He felt like he was being pulled apart not knowing what was right or even what the truth was.  
  
"It is right, it's the only way. You have to destroy them before they destroy you." the figure once again demanded of Davis.  
  
Davis did not respond he just stood there and as if some great force outside of his control was being exerted upon him he nodded in agreement, that they would go forward with the plan. As he nodded he reflected on his conversation with TK and Kari a few minutes ago thinking how it all seemed as if during the conversation he was watching from the back of his mind. He could remember every word that he had said, but for some reason he couldn't remember saying them...  
  
"Hey TK, did you notice something strange about Davis before." Kari asked the young boy who was sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
"Yea, I guess so. I was kind'a weird that he had seemed so calm, it was if it wasn't Davis at all. What was even stranger was that he got my name right." TK commented, the last part causing Kari to crack a small smile.   
  
"Yep, sure was strange, TA." Kari joked as she poked him in the stomach and giggled a little bit, still thinking about how distant Davis had seemed. Quickly shaking off thoughts of Davis she turned to TK and without saying a word kissed him gently on the forehead.  
  
After the kiss TK, placed his arms around Kari's waist and gently lifted her so that he could see into her eyes and said softly to her. "As much as we may have hurt Davis and as much as Davis may have hurt my jaw, I want you to know something... I want you to know that I don't regret it for a second, being here with you that is. For so long I was afraid...no I was scared, scared of you. I know it sounds strange, you had been my best friend for so long that I was afraid that if you didn't feel the same way about me I would lose you. I meant every word of what I said to Davis before. He was part of the reason that I told you how I felt. As much as I was afraid of losing you as a friend, I was even more scared that Davis would succeed in taking you away from me." TK said to Kari, before lowering his head, ashamed by the fact that he had confessed his feeling for her in part because of jealousy.  
  
"TK, look at me. It doesn't matter to me how long it took or what Davis did, the point is that we're together now and there is nothing in this world that could make me happier than being here with you." Kari said as she started to move in for one more kiss, but before she could.  
  
{Ring, Ring, Ring}  
  
"Ah, do you have to get the phone?" TK asked hoping that Kari wouldn't get up and leave him sitting on the couch alone again.  
  
"Yes, silly. I could be my mom, or worse yet my brother, he knows that we're both here, so what would he think if the phone just rang and rang?" Kari asked.  
  
"He, would probably think that we were doing... well, doing what we were about to do. Oh, yea I guess you brother wouldn't like that too much huh." TK responded, quite content to face Tai's wrath in exchange for kissing Kari a little bit more.  
  
"Oh, sure that's all we need right now, for you to get punched by another guy with goggles." Kari said as she once more poked TK in the ribs, before getting up to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello Kamiya residence, how may I help you?" she answered, much like the way a receptionist at a large corporation would.  
  
"Kari is that you." the voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Maybe, it depends on who is asking." Kari responded in jest.  
  
"It's Davis I need you and TK to come meet me right away, it's really important." Davis said emphatically with almost a rehearsed sense of urgency in his voice.  
  
"Well if it's that important, we're on our way." Kari replied and with that she got the rest of the details and hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that on the phone?" TK questioned when Kari came back into the living room.  
  
"I was Davis, he wants us to meet him down by the caves down behind the old campsite on the outskirts of Odiba and he says it's very important." Kari explained to TK, who had already began to stand up and to put his jacket on.  
  
"Ok, then let's go." TK quickly replied.  
  
"TK, wait, I'm not so sure about this. Something about Davis seems kinda strange, doesn't it, I mean beyond the normal Davis strangeness." Kari commented.  
  
"I'll admit that he did seem a little strange perhaps, maybe even a little distant, but after what we did to him who can blame him for acting a little distant around us?" TK responded.  
  
"I suppose that you're probably right. Well anyway we should get going then." Kari said still not quite convinced that Davis was just acting strange because he was uncomfortable around them.  
  
"Hey where are you going, TK?" A voice called out from the bedroom.  
  
"I hope you don't think that you're leaving us here, Kari." said another voice.  
  
"We wouldn't dream of it." both TK and Kari replied in unison to Patamon and Gatomon, who they had until that moment completely forgotten about.  
  
With that the four of them left the Kamiya apartment and headed towards the caves to meet Davis still wondering what could be so important. In the back of their minds both TK & Kari felt as if going was not such a good idea, but continuing onward anyway, because of their feelings of guilt. The guilt that they held inside of them for the way they had hurt Davis by not having the courage to tell him the truth.  
  
They both walked hand in hand for what seemed like hours, neither focusing too much on their destination, but rather content in the knowledge that they both shared a common path.  
  
"Kari..." TK started.  
  
"Yes, TK?" Kari responded.  
  
"Why do you suppose it is that things turned out like this? Do you think that it's chance or do you think that there is some grand plan that has been put in place, which we can't see or change." TK asked with a look of curiosity, which Kari knew could only be found in TK's deep blue eyes.  
  
"I have to say that after all the things that I've seen with you over the last five years, that I think that it seems that chance (or luck) does play a part. As for 'a plan', I really find it hard to believe that we're just actors playing parts that were written for us before the dawn of time. I can't just accept that all that we do has already been determined and that our actions now don't really count. I remember all the times when I felt like all was lost, it was your hope that pulled me through. You were there and that was all that I needed, and of course like I said a little luck doesn't hurt." Kari responded, not really understanding what brought on TK's sudden questions about fate.  
  
TK just continued to look into Kari's eyes as they walked allowing himself to absorb what she had just said. After walking for a few minutes TK spoke again. "Well it looks like we're here." he said as he looked around to see if Davis was around, but he was nowhere in sight.  
  
"TK... Kari..." a voice called from within the opening of a nearby cave.  
  
"Hey Davis, is that you?" TK called out knowing full well that it was Davis' voice that he had heard. Unfortunately Davis gave no reply, not so much as a squeak that he was still there. An ominous feeling of impending doom started to settle in around TK and Kari, but they none the less proceeded into the cave.  
  
Once they passed the narrow entrance to the cave the two saw that the cave opened up into quite a large area. It was a great cavern, which felt cold and damp to the two, who could feel the sense of impending doom increasing with each step further into the darkness. TK in an attempt to protect Kari from whatever might be lurking motioned for her to stand behind him as they proceeded. The last little but of lighting had faded and they fond themselves engulfed by the darkness.  
  
"AH...." TK heard Kari's muffled scream behind him and instantly turned around, just in time to meet with a blunt object, which sent his body to the ground, limp and motionless...  
  
  
****************************  
  
A/N: Wow for some reason the last part of this chapter seemed to take forever, but anyway it's done and the next chapter is going to get some more action/drama going, all leading up to the ending which will be a total shocker (*Hint: the dark outline isn't the thing from "the crest of friendship" episode).

Please R&R. The more reviews I receive the faster the other chapters are completed.

A/N: I don't really know how the title fits with the story I just like it so don't complain.

Check My New Takari Site [http://www.darknest.com/takari/][1]

[  
I Support Takari. Do You?][1]

   [1]: http://www.darknest.com/takari/



	3. Enter Evil

**No such thing as miracles (Chapter 3: Enter Evil)**

A/N: I would recommend getting your flashlights out now, because this story is about to get darker. Also a warning their is a small amount of foul language in this chapter (stuff said in anger). Also this chapter is pretty short, but is leading up to a big final chapter (which is almost done)

*Also, I don't own Digimon.*

The boy opened his eyes, awaken by the images that flashed through his head, images of horrible things that he wanted to do to people he once called his friends. In hind sight if he had known what sights would befall him with his eyes opened he probably who have kept them clenched. His eyes none the less opened to something that he truly had never expected. He in fact was not in his bed having a simple nightmare, although he would soon find out that he indeed was in the midst of a nightmare. As his eyes opened and slowly adjusted to the light or rather lack there-of he saw a familiar pair of faces on the ground 20 or so yards in front of him. As he started to approach he noticed that the smaller of the pair had her head buried in the chest of the other who was laying on the ground motionless. As he took another step forward the images that had haunted him a moment ago once again came rushing back to him causing him to let out a small whimper of pain. That small sound was more than enough to alert the girl to his presence and she leapt to her feet standing in front of her fallen friend.  
  
He looked a the girl standing in front of him and saw the way that she looked back at him. The normal kind eyes that Kari had always shown him even when he didn't deserve it were gone, replaced by a look that he had never seen from her before. Glare was not one of kindness or even that of annoyance that she occasionally showed him, instead her eyes were cold. She looked at him with rage and hatred in her eyes, as if she was trying to make his head explode using only the power of her mind.  
  
"Kar-" he started, but was abruptly cut off.  
  
"You Fucking Bastard, How Could You!" she screamed back at him with tears now pouring down her bruised face.  
  
At first the boy didn't know what was wrong, what could he have done to provoke such a reaction from someone he had always tried so hard to please. Then he noticed that her gaze had shifted from his face and had refocused itself around his hip. He looked to see what it was that she was staring at hoping to gain some insight on the source of her rage. In his right hand he noticed a rock roughly the size of a softball, a small crimson stain on appeared on one side of the rock (a/n: I know that a softball doesn't have any sides). The boy then glanced over to where the form of the young blonde was laying seeing similar red stains on his face and once more seeing the nightmarish images pass before him all the pieces started to fall into place.  
  
"Wha...wha...What have I done?" he said seemingly to himself, or rather to anyone who could give him an answer. The boy could feel his body starting to become numb as he realization of the true nature of his actions.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Davis burst out, almost out of instinct. Ironically while he said those words he was becoming even more certain that indeed he did do all of the things that Kari's eyes accused him of.  
  
Davis' words drew no reaction from Kari, just the continued piercing stare that she gave him through her tears.  
  
"He never, did anything to you, an..and you-" she began, but for some reason she stopped mid-sentence and took another step forward toward Davis. Tears were no longer running down her face and the look of anger she had toward him had faded as well. In it's place was a blank emotionless expression and in her eyes the look of resolve. To Davis, she looked as though she had just convinced herself that he wasn't human and that she shouldn't have any regrets for beating his head in, the way that he had to TK.  
  
If not for the sounds that she heard behind her at that moment she may very well have tried to inflict as much pain on Davis as he had on the one she loved. It was the sound of the blonde behind them giving off a weak moan of pain. With that sound Kari was again by his side once more with tears running down her face.  
  
"T...Takeru you had me so worried you were barely breathing, I was so scared that you you were going to d-" Kari began to say before being interrupted by his finger on her lips.  
  
"I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon." TK responded, managing to force out a small smile through the pain. Without saying another word he moved the finger that he had placed on Kari's lip so that it could wipe away the last remaining tear from her cheek.  
  
After a few moments the silence was broken by a still unwelcome voice on the other side of the cave.  
  
"Guys..." the voice said hesitantly knowing that it would not be met kindly. He was correct in that assumption as the other two took up a defensive posture at the sound. TK had propped himself up as best he could trying his best to keep Kari safe from what ever was in store for them next.  
  
"You, don't understand...it wasn't me. Well it was me, but...it wasn't. Let me explain." Davis managed to get out the words, knowing full well that they would probably fall on deaf ears. He paused for a moment to wait for a sign, any sign from them that would tell him what to do next. He was met with the reaction that he had expected, Kari once more stared at him as if he was less than nothing.  
  
"I know, I'm a piece of shit, but please listen to me." Davis pleaded. Kari began to stand once more, infuriated by Davis refusing to take responsibility for what he had done. However something stopped her from reaching her feet, she looked back and found TK's hand grasping on to her wrist. She could see the look of pain in his eyes, but she knew that the pain wasn't only from his injuries. She could also see that he was in pain, because he had seen enough violence for one day.  
  
"So, you were saying, Davis." TK said suddenly.  
  
Even though Davis could tell from the sound of TK's voice that he didn't believe that Davis had any other force other than his own jealousy driving his actions he, none the less began to tell his story. The story included the dark silhouette who had enticed Davis into helping it. Davis however carefully left out the parts in which he was more than willing to go along with the plan.  
  
"It must have been controlling me somehow, I can't really explain it it was like I was watching myself do things that I didn't want to, but I couldn't stop it." Davis stated, thinking to himself how, deep down inside he really did want to do all those things, but he could never have allowed himself to do it. Finally after finishing his story, having tried his best to make clear to them things which even to himself were not clear he looked up hoping to find some look of compassion. Unfortunately he would find no such compassion in their eyes, only the look of pity.

It was strange to Davis how it was that they would look on him with hateful glares, yet also conveying in their eye pity for him. The pity in their eyes was not do to the story Davis had just told them, because they believed that it was just that, a story made up by a child who would rather blame his problems on others than take responsibility. They pitied the fact that Davis was so small of a human being that he would hurt the people who, really did care for him out of some delusional feeling of persecution.    
  
"Do, you really expect us to belie..." TK started before his thoughts turned to something which until that moment he had been in too much pain to notice.  
  
"Patamon!" he yelled realizing that he hadn't seen his friend since they had entered the cave.  
  
Almost as soon a the name left his lips it was echoed by an equally concerned voice.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari screamed hoping that she would answer, but getting the sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach that there was something terribly wrong.  
  
There was no response from there friends and they once more turned to Davis with anger in their eyes, but they were shocked when they were met with a look of genuine puzzlement.  
  
"I know that my memories are a little foggy right now, but I swear I didn't touch them. Besides Batapig and the Catomeow (a/n: I just wanted to say bat pig) or whatever there names are could kick my ass." Davis tried to explain.  
  
TK looked at Davis and even though they didn't trust, they did believe him (they could kick his ass). This however was only a small conciliation because they still didn't know what had happened to their friends.  
  
At that moment little did they know that there friends would be with them far faster than they had expected.  
  
*** THWAP, CRUNCH ***  
  
The projectiles impacted Kari with such force that they sent her crashing back into TK injuring them even more than they already had been. Then they both looked to see what it was that had impacted with them and felt their hearts sink at what was there. They saw a large ball of white and orange fur in front of them, their digimon were on the ground exactly where they had landed.  
  
All three children looked in the direction from which Patamon and Gatomon had been hurled and down the end of a dark passageway they saw them. Two huge glowing red spheres, which seemed to burn with an almost animal like fury...

*******************************

*******************************  
Well? Let you know what you think of this chapter. The more reviews I receive the faster the next chapters are completed. Also I bet that the next chapter will throw you for a loop with something that you never expected.

A/N: I **still** don't really know how the title fits with the story I just like it so don't complain.

Check My Takari Site [http://www.darknest.com/takari/][1]

[  
I Support Takari. Do You?][1]

   [1]: http://www.darknest.com/takari/



End file.
